A Warrior's Eyes
by Spike9
Summary: Another war between the colonies and Earth, bigger than ever. They're at a stalemate now, but will it last? A Mercenary has appeared with a Gundam like no other, is this the break they need? Please read and review. Chapter 5 up.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Title: Warrior Eyes  
  
Author: Spike  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
The time is hundreds of years after the Endless Waltz incident. For a majority of the time there were no conflicts, and thus, no mobile suits, the times were peaceful. However, malevolent powers arose and corrupted the colonies yet again, and the peace was replaced with war as every colony once again rose up against earth. They mass produced every mobile suit they could get the blueprints of. These included: Leos for the lowest, next up were Aires, then Taurus. At the higher level there were Virgos, then Virgo II groups, which were led by pilots in either Veyeates, or Mercurius mobile suits. And the highest rank, the aces all received Tallgeese II units, for the blueprints for the first type or the third type were never found. The colonies used magnetics to pull in asteroids and use the metal. Thus, a gargantuan army was made.  
  
However, Earth would not be outdone. The military kept the blueprints of the Gundams from the Endless Waltz incident. They located several areas in space that provided gundanium alloy, and mass produced thousands of Wing Zeros, Heavyarms, Natakus, Deathsycthe Hell, and Sandrock Gundams to counter the assault of the colonies.  
  
The war has been raging for twenty years now, countless have been killed, and it shows no sign of coming to an end. The sides appear to be at a stalemate. The side of the Gundams has more power, but the colony side has immense numbers.  
  
The Zero system was banned, after several attempts at using, -all failing horribly- Earth accepted that only newtypes could handle the system, and the last one of those was none other than Heero Yuy. No Mobile Dolls were used again, each side saw it as a cowardly act.  
  
The war is about to meet an interesting change in events, however. New warriors are emerging with exceptional skills, not newtype skills, but exceptional. They are being found on both sides.  
  
Author's Note: Please Review is all I can really say. Sorry about the shortness, the actual chapters will be longer. 


	2. Mercenary

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter 2: Mercenary  
  
Colonel Sancts walked quickly down the halls of the earth defense base Nora. The sides of the wars agreed not to fight on earth, because the damage that was possible was astronomical. So, all earth siding colonies formed an alliance with earth, and they set up bases to operate in space. This was the leading base. Colonel Sancts reached the General's quarters, he knocked three times on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Came General Kanrol's voice from inside the large room.  
  
"Colonel Sancts," he answered.  
  
"Come in," demanded the general. Sancts walked inside, saluted, and sat down.  
  
"Have you found one yet?" Sancts asked.  
  
"I have, he is on his way as we speak, he has been told to come to Nora and not tell anyone that we hired him. I believe that he can change this war's course to our favor," General Kanrol said quietly. "I sent a team of five Deathschythes out on a stealth mission to and area that we, but not they new, that several Virgo units are. They will be in the path of this mercenary, and he should do well to bring them back."  
  
"And if he doesn't?" Sancts asked.  
  
"We have sacrificed a few men, it's that simple, we wont let it get out," Kanrol said.  
  
"And what is this mercenaries name?" Sancts asked.  
  
"Raven."  
  
* * *  
  
"D.S. four calling in, nothing," came the voice of the fourth Deathscythe on the team. These men didn't know why they were sent out here, they just did what they were told.  
  
"D.S. five calling in, I cant see anything eith- wait. NO!!! There are five teams of Virgo II s coming! Their shields are up, crap!! They've seen me, I- AAHHH!!!" came the final transmission of the fifth Deathscythe. In less than a minute, the Virgos were on them, a fire fight began, but the Deathschythes were outmatched. D.S. one and four were destroyed as well, the two remaining Gundams found each other back to back, surrounded by Virgos. They began closing in, their shields activated and their rifles powering up.  
  
Suddenly, they stopped. All of the Virgos looked up and to the right. "What's that?" The leader asked as the warning beep came from the right. Their radar and thermal sensors didn't pick up anything, but they could see something coming.  
  
The computer cameras began tracing the outline, the colonial soldiers waited on the outcome to see what was coming. All that showed was a blinking question mark. They began to panic.  
  
"I don't know," a Virgo pilot said.  
  
"Well take it out anyway, they can I.D. the leftovers," the leader ordered. They raised their rifles and aimed at the oncoming mobile suit. They all fired, the beams hit each other and they exploded. The light was blinding. They began to celebrate, until they saw a small black dot in front of the light.  
  
"No way!" They yelled, as it blew past them. A Virgo lifted its rifle at the nearest Deathscythe.  
  
"What is that thing!!??" He asked. The Deathscythe lifted its hands and backed away.  
  
"I-I don't know!" he said.  
  
"Wrong answer!!!" The Virgo fired several times into the cockpit, and the Deathscythe exploded. Further away, black wings spread wide, the mobile suit turned. It rushed at them, even faster. The last thing the Virgos saw was a flash of green before their cockpits were chopped through the middle.  
  
* * *  
  
"Raven."  
  
"Raven, huh?" Sancts asked. Kanrol stood up and turned to the wall.  
  
"The soldiers should be in the mess hall by now, right?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Sancts answered.  
  
"I want them to see him," Kanrol said. He punched in some numbers on a key pad, and a large window opened in the wall. Through it they could see the blue light of the flame put out by the thrusters of a Gundam. After a moment, the second one appeared. As they neared, they began to make out the Gundam.  
  
It was undoubtedly a modified Wing Zero, but it was changed more than any custom job anyone had ever done. It had features of every Gundam from the Endless Waltz incident. It was as black as a Deathscythe, but the head, wings, and basic shape was still a Wing Zero's. It had the shoulders of a Heavyarms, no doubt that their were several mini gattling guns in the chest area. The chest had rivets in it that made it look like a six legged insect's legs were surrounding the green camera in the center. It had exhaust areas in every place that resembled a Sandrock. Its arms ended in the dragon like hands of a Nataku. There were also mini bomb canisters on the shins and waist. It was unlike any other mobile suit ever witnessed before.  
  
The soldiers in the mess hall stared, dumbfounded at the Gundam entering the hangar with the final Deathscythe. There the pilots met Colonel Sancts.  
  
"Welcome back soldier," Sancts said, they took a moment of silence for the lost soldiers. Sancts then looked to the mercenary.  
  
"So, you're the mercenary someone hired, huh?" He asked.  
  
"I suppose so," Raven answered. He was tall, and not that muscular, but a certain power radiated from him. His eyes were a deep blue, and his hair went up in all directions. He wore a sleeveless rough shirt over red skin tight clothing, and wore black boots.  
  
"Welcome," Sancts said. Raven nodded his thanks.  
  
"That's quite the Gundam, what's it called?" Sancts asked.  
  
"Raven," the mercenary answered.  
  
"You share the same name?" Sancts asked.  
  
"Yeah," Raven said.  
  
"I see you have dog tags, but you look to young to have been in and out of war yet, where'd you get them?" Sancts asked.  
  
"They were my fathers," Raven said.  
  
"What happened to him?" Sancts asked, realizing he was dominating the conversation.  
  
"He was killed by some rogue Tauruses that fled the colonies to earth to go on a rampage," Raven answered, not seeming to mind.  
  
"I see, he made this?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why are you here then?" Sancts asked.  
  
"For revenge," Raven answered.  
  
"Why didn't you come sooner?" Sancts asked.  
  
"Raven didn't want to, so I honored his request to wait."  
  
"You speak as though that machine has a mind of its own," Sancts said, laughing. Raven didn't, instead, he folded his arms and looked up at the Gundam that bared his name.  
  
"They tend to let you think that if you have the Zero system," Raven said.  
  
"What!!?" Sancts stepped back. "How do you have the Zero System equipped, and still stand here as a living man?"  
  
"My father always said, 'when you look, you find,' I found the Zero System several years ago," Raven said.  
  
"Only one person has ever mastered the Zero System," Sancts said, his astonishment was overpowering his fear.  
  
"Heero Yuy, I know, the merchant was afraid to give it to a 'kid,' but he sold it to me. It helped me a lot," Raven said.  
  
"Amazing," Sancts said.  
  
"Yeah," Raven said.  
  
"Well, anyway, come this way, we've set up a sergeant's quarters for you," Sancts said, and led him to his room.  
  
Author's Note: It looks like a story can finally unfold now that I've begun. What's with this strange mercenary, and can he alone really change the tide of such a huge war? Only time can tell. Please Review. 


	3. Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter 3: Battle  
  
Raven walked down the halls that night, into the hangar. He had slept in the cockpit of Raven for years, he didn't feel right in a normal bed. He jumped up and into the cockpit, and flicked on the radio that he put into the system.  
  
He sat back, and slowly drifted off into dreamless sleep. It seemed mere seconds before he fell asleep until he was awakened by the sound of a loud alarm in the hangar. He jumped down from his cockpit and started down the hallway to the bridge.  
  
There he found the Colonel ordering squads of all sorts of pilots, each to one position in the space arena. They left no one without a place to go, Raven strode over to him.  
  
"Oh, there you are, you weren't in your quarters," Sancts said.  
  
"I was in my Gundam. What's going on?" Raven asked.  
  
"A gigantic force of mobile suits is attacking, a major battle's about to happen," Sancts said. "I want you to go with the other-"  
  
"I'll go where I think is best," Raven said, and went back to the hangar, which was crowded with pilots getting to their separate Gundams. He entered his and sat down, this time closing the cockpit. He waited. The doors would open and the vacuum would suck out all the mobile suits.  
  
The doors opened after all the cockpits closed. Raven Gundam flew out, and Raven's hand flew through the controls. Raven Gundam's thrusters blazed, and he stopped flying into space, unlike the others who flew to their assigned spots. Raven told the Zero System that all non Gundams were his enemies, nothing else. The spherical screen flickered and thousands of red specks appeared on the edge, approximately four thousand various mobile suits.  
  
Raven worked alone, and didn't feel comfortable working in a group. So instead of following the Gundams, Raven went up and above them, then ahead of them, his superior mobile suit flaring and leading the side of earth to the battle field.  
  
Minutes later the sides met, Raven went unnoticed, above them, and blended with the black of space. He wanted it that way. Both sides merely stared at each other. None moving, except Raven. He reached behind his back, and pulled out his twin beam cannon.  
  
He aimed for the heart of the forces. His weapon powered up, the mobile suits looked up just as it finished. Clearly they were using inferred, and had detected the intense heat source. They raised their rifles, and began firing. Just as Raven pulled the trigger. The small beams of their rifles were absorbed by the blast of the twin beam cannon. Hundreds exploded.  
  
The Gundams took the advantage of this and rushed into battle, hundreds of Zeros, Heavyarms, Natakus, Deathsythes, and Sandrocks charged at the mass of mobile suits.  
  
In minutes, many were killed, on either side. Raven Gundam reached up to the miniature gattling guns, and they opened. But, strangely, there were no guns on Raven Gundam's shoulders, this is were the beam sabers were kept.  
  
He rushed into battle, dodging stray beams, and headed into the mass. He sliced a Virgo down the middle, and turned the other one backward, and stabbed a Taurus in the chest. He then turned both sideways and spun around, taking out three Aires. He threw his snake-like arm at a distant Vayaete, and cut off the head, and burned it. A Virgo II raised its gun at him while it was pulling back, but it was no matter to Raven. The chest opened up, and the four large gattling guns tore through the Virgo. The Virgo shields protected them from energy, not bullets.  
  
Suddenly, Raven Gundam took a hard hit to the back. It stumbled, and turned around. A Tallgeese II was in front of him, its cannon cooling down. Raven Gundam wasn't harmed, but Raven was angry that something had gotten behind him. This was a good pilot. It was a custom Tallgeese as well, this would be entertaining.  
  
Author's Note: Well, what's with this pilot? Raven seems to be able to tell he's good. I'm gonna have fun with this next chapter. Please Review!!! 


	4. Meeting of Rivals

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting of Rivals  
  
Raven turned, and blasted the thrusters at the Tallgeese II, he flew right above it , and struck with his beam saber, but the light of green, met a red beam. This soldier was fast.  
  
Raven Gundams arm extensions flew out, as he ascended, and occupied the fellow warrior. Once he was far away, he spoke.  
  
"What's your name, soldier?" Raven asked.  
  
"I'm no soldier, I'm a mercenary, the name's Viper," He said.  
  
"As am I, well, enough talk, I merely wanted to compliment you," Raven said.  
  
Viper grunted. "Don't start treating me like an inferior!" He blasted three shots at Raven, two missed, but one grazed his waist. Raven Gudam's shoulder and chest panels, opened, and a shower of mini missiles were launched at Viper.  
  
He dodged as best he could, he cursed his mobile suit, it was too slow, he thought he'd made it perfect until this guy came along. His right arm was blown away, and his right leg, as well, from the knee down. He couldn't believe he was losing so badly. He needed a better suit.  
  
He had to get out of there, he boosted his thrusters, and sped away, but to Vipers misfortune, Raven followed. He was gaining, and Viper only had one thing to do, he rocketed above the battlefield, where Raven followed. He flipped the retreat switch, and a blinding light filled the area. Raven stayed back, his cameras caught the full force. Viper fled his mobile suit in a space suit. Using the jetpacks, he returned to a colony, just as the battle ended.  
  
The colonial troops were forced to retreat, they had barely a quarter of the forces they had when the fight started, while there were still many Gundams.  
  
* * *  
  
Viper strode down the hallways toward the gymnasium, he needed to release his anger somehow. He pasted a group of soldiers.  
  
"Hey, Viper, I saw what happened to you, pretty funny," the little leader of them said. He and the others laughed. Viper stopped walking, he hated his sort of people, hotshots who survived a few battles, and thought they were the best warriors ever. He couldn't take it anymore. He leapt off the ground, and landed right behind the hotshot big mouth.  
  
"Shut up," he whispered. He popped the man's neck, and he fell, dead.  
  
They all screamed, while Viper brushed past them, and remembered another important issued on his mind, he needed a new mobile suit. He changed direction and headed for General Kashan's quarters, he opened the door.  
  
"What now, Viper?" Kashan said.  
  
"I need a new mobile suit, a GOOD one," he said sneering. "Did you see the new mercenary for the other side?"  
  
"Yes, a soon as I did, I placed a reward to anyone who could find something for you, you're the only one who can compete with a pilot like that, and everyone knows it."  
  
"Good, any idea how long this will take?" Viper asked.  
  
"Not a clue," Kashan said.  
  
"Very well," Viper left.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about these waits, my life's too busy. Please Review!! 


	5. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter 5: Dreams  
  
The night after the battle Raven once again went to his cockpit to sleep. His radio was down low, and his eyes were heavy. But his mind was very much awake, remembering. Remembering events of the past from years ago, and from hours ago, which recently he was ashamed of.  
  
He didn't care, when he fought, he didn't care. The one thing that he promised when he was a child after, . . . the incident, he promised.  
  
He finally fell into his usual dreamless sleep. But something in that cockpit was still "awake".  
  
ZERO S ACTIVATED  
  
PILOT STATUS: SLEEPING NO DREAMS TO BE SEEN  
  
STATUS IN BATTLE: PASSIVE NO EMOTION  
  
TOP PRIORITY RULE BROKEN: PUT HEART INTO EVERYTHING  
  
DREAM MEMORIES DOWNLOADED  
  
SENDING TO BRAIN OF PILOT  
  
DREAM SENT WAITING FOR REPLY  
  
* * *  
  
Flashes of light, he didn't like that, or the noise. He just wanted to play in his sandbox, but his dad took him away from there. Why?  
  
He saw the big robots, walking around with their guns, just like the movies he liked.  
  
His dad brought him back to his house. Down to his tool house, he went there a lot, him and his friends, he didn't know why either.  
  
His dad was very sad, he was crying, but when he asked him what was wrong, he would just cry a little, and say it was nothing.  
  
He took him to the big room, cool, a big, black robot. His dad ran over to it. He opened the door on the chest, and put him in it. He then yelled at the machines inside, saying to wait until he was ready.  
  
He ran out, and left his son in the driving part of the robot. But it took off on its own. It got further into the sky, soon, it was in space, but it stopped. It turned, and the boy could see where he came from, the are was full of booms, and bright lights.  
  
* * *  
  
"AAAHH!" Raven woke up in an instant, looking around, to see the lights of the system shut down, he closed his eyes and smiled, silently thanking the Zero system for reminding him of his most treasured vow.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, I was busy. Now you know a small piece of where Raven came from. Please Review!!!!!! 


End file.
